Third Time's The Charm
by sachiroyurei
Summary: He was first diagnosed with migraine. He suffered muscle ache on the next trip. Kanda Yu fell in love the third time visiting the adorable moyashi doctor. For Allen Walker's birthday Yullen AU


Disclaimer: -Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

Kanda let out a groan and resisted the urge to bang his head against his desk. It seemed like a ridiculously good way of getting rid of his headache, though he knew in reality it would only become worse. The Japanese man was getting more irritated at these frequenting headaches he's been suffering from and left his frayed nerves a terror to deal with as staff already found Kanda Yu without headaches horrifying enough. His self-proclaimed best friend (Kanda never let him know that he DID think of him as such) Lavi popped into his cubicle with a concerned expression.

"Yu, you look like crap. Are you okay?"

"With my head feeling like it's just split open, do I look okay? And stop calling me by my first name!"

Lavi nodded without really listening. "It's gone on for a few days, hasn't it? If that's the case, why don't you go to the doctor's and rid yourself of your headache?" Kanda contemplated his words. He had pretty much never went to a doctor his whole life even when he was ill, seeing that he was a pretty fast healer. It was a better part of Kanda's traits. Of course, his interactive skills leave much to be desired.

"I don't know any. Do you?"

Lavi searched through his pocket, drawing out a rather crumpled card. "This one's a good doctor, but he's a bit eccentric. Go have a look after work, yeah?" Kanda nodded, though rather at himself than at Lavi. He needed his mind to be functional and a headache was not helping any. Work went by the usual for Kanda. When it was time to go, everything went into his briefcase and he was off to the so-called eccentric doctor. He had to be something if even Lavi described him as unusual.

The clinic looked normal, from outside at least. Kanda's eyes widened at the interior of the reception area. There were frilly blood red drapes hanging by the windows and instead of the atypical plastic chairs found in a medical centre lounge sofas were placed in an artistic yet haphazard manner all about. Paintings of all sorts hung from the wall. He could smell a thick sandalwood scent with the slightest hint of jasmine. The nervous looking receptionist timidly greeted him. "I-I'm sorry if the smell bothers you; some patients have sensitive noses after all...But the doctor insists that he be let to do as he pleases with his own premises...So a-are you a new patient here?"

Kanda briefly nodded. He refrained from commenting about the interior design, seeing as the receptionist looked like she was about to break out into a panic attack. She put out a card and a pen onto the desk. "Please write down your name and contact information." He scribbled away and sat down to await his turn. It wasn't too long seeing as he was the only one there. The receptionist called him and he rose to enter the examination room. When Kanda opened the door, he saw a rather short old man fiddling with a bird cage.

The nightingale twittered sweetly as it was handfed lovingly. Kanda coughed a bit to gain the man's attention. Immediately, his head swivelled about and Kanda almost died from shock as a young face turned to face him. The doctor looked a bit puzzled when Kanda almost staggered backwards and managed to straighten himself awkwardly. "Kanda-san? Please take a seat." Kanda directed himself to a leather armchair while the rather young doctor went to wash his hands with disinfectant. Lavi was right; the doctor's looks were eccentric indeed!

"So, what bothers you? Can you describe the symptoms?" The doctor asked in a business-like voice. "My head hurts a lot, and I've not injured it anywhere," Kanda answered stoically. He was at least civil during serious business. The doctor nodded. Kanda couldn't help but notice the unique scar running over the doctor's left eye. He suddenly smiled.

"Are you curious?"

Mortified that he had been caught staring, Kanda vehemently shook his head. "What happened to you is none of my business. Can we continue?"

"Ah, right. What sort of work environment do you face?"

"The typical office. But everyone's stupidity frustrates me."

The doctor smiled again. "I see. You're just having some migraine. I'll prescribe some meds and you can pick them up at the reception desk later. You're having migraine most likely due to work and environment stress. By the way, Kanda-san, pent up emotions can be quite stressful as well. I advise that you better deal with it."

Kanda frowned. "I don't like crowds nor talking with people over pointless things."

"It is understandable that some people are introverted. However, you should have a certain basic conduct to at least ease your stress in daily relations. True, you may not want to participate in conversations, but it is at least important to let people know about your general mood of the day; they tend to bother you less after knowing how you're feeling. Also, when someone needs your opinion, give it to them. They ask you because they care about what you think. Try it out," the young doctor recommended.

Kanda contemplated the option of ignoring the doctor's ridiculous request. But since it was a doctor speaking... "...Fine, but don't expect me to continue trying if I hate it."

The doctor smiled and nodded. "I believe your session is over. You may leave now." Feeling quite weirded out, with the lack of word to describe it, Kanda exited the room and proceeded to the receptionist. She held up a tiny plastic bag, filled with his medicine. Kanda dug into his pocket for his wallet, but the timid receptionist shook her head. "He's not charging for first-timers here." It was strange, but Kanda didn't question his luck. He went home with the migraine less bothersome, curiosity occupying most of his mind at the strange young yet white-haired doctor.

"Is it okay if you didn't ask Cross-sensei to give him free medication?" Miranda questioned, worried.

"It's fine; after all, I didn't really give him medicine. It's sweets!" The teen chuckled as he removed his lab coat.

"I-If you say so, Allen-kun..." That night Kanda blanched at the disgustingly sweet pills he had to take. It was worse than cough syrup.

But it proved to be effective as he woke up from a good night's sleep without any headache. Kanda pocketed his medicine as he went to work. It was all too effective as a source of headache, as once again, Kanda took his medicine. Lavi was just around the corner as Kanda ingested his pills. "Oh, I see you went to the doc's. He's strange, right?" Kanda nodded, but at least he acted like a normal doctor, unlike his unique facial features or his...unusual taste for interior decoration.

"Kanda~! What colour do you think is good for the welcoming banner for our new HOD?" Rikei, another of their colleagues hollered across the room. He was shocked to receive a response, as usually the sullen Kanda would glare as an answer.

"I personally prefer blue, so don't blame me if I refuse to look at it in any other colour." Everyone in the office stopped doing whatever they were doing. Even Lavi gaped in sheer amazement. "What?" Kanda growled, irritated. "I'm still having my migraine, so my mood is not as good as usual." Some tentatively nodded and returned to their jobs. Some women blushed in joy at being spoken to by THE Kanda Yu, although he generally made it an announcement. Lavi looked suspiciously at the pills, wondering if they addled with Kanda's brain.

Kanda ignored his dumbfounded redhead of a friend and instead refocused on his work. A few days came and went; already Kanda found his headaches occurring lesser even without the help of his medicine. Sure, he did not talk much, but it truly did amaze him what few thoughts he voiced helped to ease his strained mind. His colleagues who now understood some parts of Kanda know when to approach him for questions and never to ask him out for coffee; he preferred green tea. The doctor was right; people bothered him less now that they know his preferences.

Which was why Kanda once again stood before the timid receptionist whom he now knew as Miranda (Finally saw her nametag which was pinned rather lopsidedly) inside the strange hall which seemed more of a guest lounge than a clinic's reception area. "B-Back again, Kanda-kun? How is your migraine?"

"It's fine; now I have muscle pain all over. Is the doctor in?"

"Yes, you may g-go in." As expected, the doctor was playing with his nightingale when Kanda entered the examination room.

"Oh, Kanda-san. What a pleasant surprise. Does the migraine still bother you?" The doctor chirped as he disinfected his hands. Kanda shook his head, prompting the doctor to look mildly surprised.

"I'm having muscle ache lately, and I wonder if doctors even have miracle cures for it," Kanda replied nonchalantly.

The doctor chuckled. "We don't have miracle cures, but some diagnosis might tell me the problem. Do you undergo rigorous exercise?"

"I practice kendo as a past time. Usually it doesn't give me aching muscles. I meditate after." For professional purposes, Kanda found it not problematic to reveal details of his personal life. The white haired doctor nodded knowingly, but his silver eyes twinkled mischievously. Kanda blinked and the twinkle was gone. He briefly wondered if he'd imagined it.

"Keeping your body healthy is good, I commend that. But it looks like your body is kept constantly tense and even your meditation is not helping it relax. So, let's do some exercise which lets your muscles relax."

The dangerous glint was back. Kanda suddenly regretted coming here. "What exercise?"

"A certain rhythmic movement which I call waltz."

The man stood up abruptly. "No way in hell I'm going to dance!" The doctor leaned back in surprise at the outburst. "Kanda-san, certainly there is no need to be so outraged. If it's about privacy, I assure you that we are doing this completely alone..."

"I don't give a fuck! I'm not dancing ever!" The doctor seemed confused at Kanda's agitation when he suddenly hit upon a stroke of inspiration. "I see...Would I be correct to assume that you have no knowledge in dancing?"

A slight flush crossed the man's cheeks and he scowled deeply. "It's a feminine activity!" Kanda protested hotly. "Don't tell me that you indulge in this...this thing, Doctor...Marian!" He had a last minute look at the name plaque on the table. The doctor smiled that infuriatingly genuine and lovable-- Kanda mentally smacked himself. The smile was NOT lovable!

"I'm afraid Doctor Marian is not in. You may call me Allen, or Walker if you please," Allen introduced his name. "Hn, whatever...moyashi," Kanda sulked; he absolutely abhorred the idea of dancing as a therapeutic activity. Allen looked insulted. "Moya-?! My name is Allen, thank you very much!"

"Whatever. The point is I'm not going to do the dancing bullshit," Kanda made his argument solid. There was no way in hell he was going to do something he thought was girly in essence. Allen frowned for a moment. "Alright then, I suppose you can take the alternative treatment, though I do warn you, it's a short-term method. Please follow me."

Kanda snorted; to him nothing was worse than dancing. He followed Allen as he left the examination room, venturing deeper into corridors he never knew existed. The young doctor led him into a room which was yet again, quirky in decorations. Heavy black laced curtains covered the windows this time. Dim yellow lights flickered in the almost dark room from the various candles. A light scent, this time lavender; a scent Kanda absently noted that was constantly clinging to Allen, clouded the room. To his alarm, there was a large bed in the middle of everything, complete with fluffy pillows and a coverlet.

"What are you planning to do to me?" Kanda asked, backing out of the door. Allen laughed, a heart-warming amused tone chiming like the church bell. It was a beautiful sound. Not that it would convince Kanda of his doctor's character now. "I know what you're thinking, you are so perverted. Despite how it looks, this is a ward. Sometimes we house patients who need to stay overnight. We have two public wards and three private wards, usually for patients with contagious diseases or a patient who wants privacy. The dim lights and aromatherapy candles are to help patients relax. Now I'd like you to strip your shirt and lie face down on the bed please."

Kanda agreed with Lavi, Allen was the most eccentric doctor ever. Already his decorative tastes were questionable, but to say completely misleading things without meaning them? Allen brought a whole new meaning to innuendo. "Not a chance in hell, moyashi. If you think sex..."

Again he was interrupted by that God-forbid beautifully innocent laugh. "Kanda-san, really...! So it is quite true, the saying that it's the quiet ones you have to be careful around. Such perverted thoughts will get you nowhere. I'm going to give you a massage," Allen explained plainly.

Kanda growled at being accused as a pervert, but it didn't help matters that Allen keeps saying ambiguous words.

"And hell, giving me a massage isn't perverted? Coming from a moyashi like you..." He glared at Allen, who this time gave an annoyed 'tsk' and said, "For the last time, it's Allen. And the massage is not for pleasurable reasons; it's to help your strained muscles unwind. Now do as I say and strip or it's the dance lesson for you."

Threatened by Allen's authority as a doctor, Kanda found himself complying to his command. The normally short-tempered man reasoned that he could very well walk out of the clinic and never return but he decided to give a bit of blind faith to the doctor. And no, it has completely nothing to do with the dazzlingly adorable smile Allen had. Grumbling under his breath, Kanda unbuttoned his shirt and hung it on the clothes hanger. "If you try anything funny, I'm going to strangle you," Kanda threatened as he laid down face first.

"I'm a respectable person, so don't you worry," Allen's grin could be heard in his voice. Kanda steeled himself for Allen's touch; he didn't like anyone touching him so personally, and reminded himself this was only a treatment. "You shouldn't tense up, it makes my task more difficult," Allen mentioned offhandedly. He had nothing to be disgruntled over, as Allen did approach him as a doctor should. He started out with smoothening cupped palmfuls of scented oil over Kanda's bare back. Kanda rather liked the scent of the oil, it was tea.

He found himself quite mortifyingly loosening under Allen's nimble fingers. The doctor's warm smooth skin pressed firmly, but not harshly down into the dips of his shoulder blades, squeezing and rolling the flesh of the joint of his neck and shoulders between his fingertips. He barely was able to repress the groan of relief as he felt knots he hadn't known existed in his muscles unwind under Allen's expert fingers. Allen seemed to feel Kanda's unwilling yield to his method and his smile grew wider.

"I thought that you were the sort of prideful type, and refused to recommend this treatment at first because it requires your willingness to accept intimate physical contact. But since you rejected dancing..."

"Just shut up and continue what you're doing," Kanda growled, already a mental mess of relaxed nerves and agitation at how he _unravelled_ under Allen's touches. Allen hummed and resumed kneading down Kanda's back, feeling the sinuous muscles rippling with tightly ensconced power within. Kanda was slowly feeling less uptight, and he had Allen to blame for that. For being less uptight meant to him relaxing the mental guards he put up, allowing images he never had thought of before to flood his befuddled mind.

_If his fingers went closer to my chest..._

Kanda shook his head, prompting Allen to give him an odd glance.

_He should go lower...I should've stripped my pants as well..._

Kanda inwardly cursed, his mind for the first time conjuring indecent situations where he was going to turn onto the young doctor and ravish him senselessly. He could feel blood rushing down southwards to _another_ head and his pants were becoming increasingly uncomfortable. It did not help matters as Allen's fingers, slippery with the oil ran down his spine and trailed off dangerously close to the edge of his pants. The doctor continued his work, rubbing down his sides, fingers tantalizingly near Kanda's waist, his warm breath ghosting over Kanda's skin as he leaned closer to focus on his ministrations. A resounding crack disrupted his untoward thoughts. His muscles have completely turned to jelly except a certain organ.

"Ah...Now that's resolved your muscle aches...For the moment," Allen cheerily concluded, absolutely unaware that Kanda had a certain problem in his pants.

"...Can you leave me alone for a while? I want to lie down for a bit," Kanda's muffled voice was barely heard but Allen nodded approvingly. "Yes, I think it's proper. A good rest after unwinding your muscles is essential." With that, the young doctor left Kanda to his own devices inside the ward. Had Allen known the real reason behind Kanda wanting to stay behind, he'd have lost his charming smile.

The man, now rid of his muscle aches had another dilemma. Kanda thanked his fortune to have been lying face down; otherwise Allen would've seen the rather obvious bulge. The Japanese cursed aloud. How could he have an erection from just a massage?! Never mind the erotic touches, Allen's words were all sexual innuendos. Yes, Kanda convinced himself it was all Allen's fault for being a petite, cute and utterly molestable moyashi...Wait, his thoughts were getting sidetracked again!

Kanda took in deep breaths, calming himself down. His erection subsided after a while and he got up, dressed, paid and left. He was very intent on never coming back. However, it did not stop Lavi from being curious. How the rabbit knew he visited the clinic, he had no idea, but Kanda detested how Lavi pestered him.

"Do you seriously want me to kill you this time? Stop asking!" Kanda crossly replied.

"But Yu~! Something definitely has happened, since you're this pissed!" Lavi dodged a flying paper weight.

"I'm not telling a baka usagi like you! Hn, especially not about a crappy moyashi doctor!"

Lavi paused. Moyashi...doctor? If he clearly remembered, Cross was far from something Lavi would call a beansprout. Did Cross hire a helper? Maybe Lavi could go down the clinic later and ask about. With a cheeky grin, Lavi decided to do so. Kanda too, grew suspicious when he saw his best friend subtly attempting to avoid him, looking skittish and at the same time, hyperactive. He tried to put off his suspicion by focusing on work.

Lavi was rushing to the clinic in great haste and excitement after work, wondering what sort of new surprises were awaiting him, since it has been a while that he visited the clinic. Miranda smiled at the sight of him and blushed when he blew her a friendly kiss. Without asking, Lavi allowed himself entry into the examination room where Cross usually was.

Instead, he saw another familiar figure playing with his favourite pet Timcanpy. "Allen!" It became all too clear who Kanda was referring to as moyashi. With Allen's slight build and snowy white hair, he did indeed resemble a beansprout.

"Lavi! How have you been? You haven't been showing your face around the family lately," Allen greeted his cousin with a smile and hug.

"Yeah, I've been pretty busy. By the way, did you happen to meet a guy named Kanda Yu here?"

Allen smiled sheepishly, a signal to Lavi that Allen had something embarrassing to tell. "Yes...Well, promise not to tell anyone?"

"You can count on me!"

"I do know Kanda. He came in while Master was sleeping in his own room. I usually play with Tim in this room, so he mistook me for a doctor. I know he had migraine, really easy to diagnose that, and well...I was tempted to use him in my assignment. We were supposed to do an essay based on the placebo effect. So instead of migraine medicine, I gave him some of my candy. According to theory, if he believed what I gave him was medicine, he'd eventually heal even if he wasn't ingesting any medicine. And the second time he came; it was lucky I was in here again, it really did work. I'm sorry to be tricking him like this, but it's really amusing and I did help him get rid of his migraine. Why do you ask if I know him, anyways?"

Seeing everything clearly, Lavi laughed. "So that's how it was. Yu is my colleague and I was the one who recommended him to come here."

"Promise me you won't tell him? He seems like he'd bite my head off if he found out."

Lavi grinned. "He would, that Yu. But what's he doing here for the second time if he got rid of his headaches?" Allen frowned at the memory. "He had muscle ache, so I recommended dancing to flex and loosen up his muscles, but he refused and even called me a moyashi! So I had no other choice but to give him a massage. And after I gave him good advice on reducing stress too! Now he curses like there's no tomorrow!"

"Allen...No wonder he seems to have changed! You really should stop playing your psychiatric mind games on people," Lavi mused knowingly, "By the way, Yu constantly glares and curses, so it's not unusual behaviour. But that aside..." Lavi hooked an arm around Allen's neck, whispering conspiratorially.

"What do you think of Yu? Since you saw him naked, probably moaning and breathless as you touched him."

Allen blushed a deep red. "Lavi, can you refrain from being so vulgar?! He was only half-naked and he was not making any sounds except to insult and threaten me!"

"...I was referring to you," Lavi burst out with another raucous laughter when Allen indignantly spluttered.

"I did not moan! So what if he is good-looking with a great body?! He is a patient and we maintain a professional relationship!"

Kanda suddenly realized what his subconscious was bugging him about. Lavi probably knows the doctor; he recommended Allen to him! And a further realization occurred. Lavi probably could go to the clinic and ask about Kanda. With a sinking feeling, Kanda hoped Allen would keep his mouth shut for the confidentiality between doctor and patient. But just to be sure...Kanda threw his coat on and went to the clinic. Miranda was absent from her usual position so Kanda took his liberty and snuck to the door. What he saw made his hands fall to his sides uselessly.

Lavi was grinning as he had his arm tightly snuck around Allen's neck, their faces plastered close together. Allen was blushing and half-heartedly attempting to push Lavi away. The redhead whispered something into Allen's ears, causing the white-haired doctor to blush further. A murky feeling of unease settled deep on Kanda's chest, drowning his rationality. A beast of unknown feelings roared in his ears, deafening Kanda's voice of sensibility. A voice in the back of his head screamed at him to burst out into confrontation, but Kanda blindly ignored the voice and ran out of the accursed place. His heart panted as if it ran a marathon, but Kanda could not fathom what feeling this was. He only knew he was feeling furious and angered.

That night Kanda went to an uneasy sleep with a migraine rapping in his head.

His poisonous hate continued broiling and rolling off him in waves the following day. None of his colleagues dared to approach him, already feeling his aura of wrath wrapping around him tightly like a second skin. Lavi took it as it came. He walked up to a murderous Kanda Yu and cheerfully asked, "Something the matter, Yu? You look ready to kill!"

Kanda glared dead-on at Lavi.

And then he leapt over his desk and punched Lavi.

Completely taken aback, Lavi went sprawling to the ground, eyes wide in shock. "The fuck…?!" One punch wasn't enough to satisfy Kanda. He hauled Lavi to his feet by pulling at his shirt and threw him onto the desk. At this point, Lavi saw the severity within Kanda's eyes. He knew this time his friend meant business. Kanda threw another punch, but Lavi reacted by kicking his hand away and rolled aside off the table. "What is wrong with you?!"

"What is wrong with me?! What the fuck is wrong with YOU is what I want to ask!"

Kanda's unrestrained anger was a terror to witness, as everyone who was not them both were hidden under desks and behind chairs, watching the fight with muted horror and fascination. Undeterred, Kanda aimed another punch to Lavi's gut, but the redhead just managed to twist out of the way and counterattacked with an uppercut with his elbow. Kanda spat out a mouth of blood, his dark brooding eyes never leaving his target. His leg flew out to meet Lavi's side, who toppled over and fell down.

"Seriously, Yu, are you trying to kill me?!"

"Maybe I am!"

"Why?!" Lavi wailed as he ducked behind curtains, wincing as he heard Kanda's fist miss him and smash into the wall. Kanda growled and ripped the curtains down in frustration.

"You went to him without telling me!" Lavi blinked up at Kanda in confusion. "H-Him…?"

"Moyashi!! How the fuck are you related to him, eh? Clinging all over him like a leech," Kanda hissed, sneering in undisguised hate. Lavi laid on the floor, unmoving, not that he could, seeing how he was tangled amongst the curtains. "…You saw me…?" "Who couldn't, an annoying rabbit like you hanging over him like a giant parasite?" The Japanese further commented scathingly. Little did he know, his words were having the opposite effect on Lavi.

"Did you hear anything we said?"

"Hn, I didn't need to. What I saw was clear enough." Lavi almost burst out into little giggles. So that was what's wrong with his best friend!

"You do know that I introduced the doctor to you, right?"

"Doesn't mean you know him better than I do," Kanda shot back, though a small voice at the back of his head commented that he hardly knew a thing about Allen too.

"Did you know moyashi-chan and I are related by blood?"

"…You never told me." Kanda's anger was subsiding like a retreating wave, a bit of astonishment creeping into his expression. Lavi laughed a bit. "I kinda forgot, it's a small detail. We're cousins. I was just visiting him yesterday, since it was some time since I paid him a visit." The Japanese now positively stared at his chuckling friend with somewhat of a disbelief.

Then, almost abashedly Kanda helped Lavi out of the tangle of curtains. "You didn't have to attack me so viciously though, now we both need to go see Allen for treatment!" Lavi laughed even more, finding Kanda's obliviousness to his growing feelings for Allen more amusing now.

"KANDA-KUN! LAVI-KUN!"

And of course, both were sufficiently punished for brawling in the office and damaging company property by an irate Komui already annoyed at the breakdown of his coffee machine.

Kanda decided that coming to the clinic wasn't a good idea after all. His heart was beating against his ribcage at the rate of a bullet train and he was practically dripping with sweat. Lavi hid his smile and said, "What's wrong, Yu? You look like you want to run far away." Kanda snorted, attempting to uphold his dignity. "I just think some bruises aren't worth coming in to see the moyashi." "Don't be such a spoilsport, Yu!" Lavi ushered Kanda inside, grinning at a surprised Miranda who rushed off to get a first aid kit, if she remembered where she placed it.

"You go see him first," Lavi encouraged, nudging Kanda down into the hallway. Kanda hesitantly stepped into the examination office, but his strange symptoms stopped at the sight of a rather large man with red hair, darker but in certain ways more vivid than Lavi's hair. He had a mask covering half his face. "Huh? What do you want?"

"Who are you?" Kanda couldn't help but ask.

"If I'm sitting in here, of course I'm the doctor, dolt. Now just tell me what's wrong and I'll give you your drugs," the red-haired man nonchalantly deadpanned. Seeing that Allen wasn't around, Kanda felt that it was an opportunity for a confession of sorts.

"…Recently, whenever I think of moyashi…I mean your replacement doctor, I get dizzy, my palms go all sweaty and my heartbeat rapidly increases. Am I inflicted with a terminal disease?"

The doctor stared at him hard. Then he whipped out a small hammer from nowhere. Despite being trained in the way of the sword, Kanda couldn't help but feel wary of the dangerous glint in the doctor's eyes. What sort of doctor would hide a hammer for his own use?

"You go to a love guru when you have relationship problems, not a doctor. Secondly, are you trying to pick up MY nephew?" With that declaration, Cross flung the hammer with all his might.

Kanda barely dodged, just barely. But seeing Cross advancing upon him with a BIGGER hammer set Kanda's survival skills ringing. He jumped out of his seat and ran out, ignoring Lavi's surprised yells when he all but ran into a certain fake doctor at the entrance of the clinic. Allen laughed awkwardly as he was pinned under a familiar person.

"I didn't think you'd miss my services that badly, Kanda-san."

"You, come with me now!" Kanda jumped up and dragged Allen along with him, ignoring the cries of shock from Lavi and Miranda within the clinic. They could deal with the crackpot doctor for all he knew. Bewildered by Kanda's action, Allen let himself be dragged along until they finally stopped at a café where Kanda roughly pushed him into a seat and the man himself took a seat opposite the confused medical student.

"Did you do something to my medicine?" Kanda vindictively accused.

"What? How'd you find out?" Allen gasped. Did Lavi tell Kanda after all that he replaced his migraine meds with candy? Kanda had a semi-triumphant look on him.

"So you did! What did you do to it?" Allen sighed in defeat, seeing his cover has finally been blown. "Well...Did Lavi tell you about it?" It was the man's turn to stare. "No, I figured it out on my own. Ever since I got your medicines, I've been suffering strange things and that crazy doctor inside just now said I have to see a love guru instead."

Allen, who sipped on his cafe latte, puckered his face into a frown. "What strange things?" He dearly hoped Kanda was not diabetic or suffering from glucose-related diseases. And without a moment's reprieve, Kanda told Allen the symptoms he had described to Cross earlier, recounting Cross' comment to the young boy as well. Allen only sat there for a long while, having finished his seventh mug of hot chocolate. And then, he giggled. Kanda thought it was the least dignified reaction he could get. He scowled deeply.

Allen giggled some more, and hid his growing smile behind a hand. "I'm sorry, that was quite rude of me. First of all...I apologize once more. You see, I'm not a doctor. As you have heard from the crazy womanizer, I am his nephew. I'm only a medical student as of now. I just happened to be in the doctor's room when you came. And conveniently I decided to use you as a subject for one of my assignment essays, by giving you candy instead of medicine. I'm terribly sorry if you disliked sweet stuff. And well...The symptoms you list really...Presumptuous of me to say, but it sounds like you're in love with me." Allen put down his hand to reveal a cheeky yet coy smile.

Kanda's mind went blank. "...Kanda-san?" Still no reaction. This time, Allen lightly slapped Kanda. He remained stoned. Rather irritated, Allen smashed his thick medical dictionary into Kanda's skull. "Fuck, what the hell was that for?!" Kanda yelled, cradling his injured head. "Glad to see you came back to reality," Allen coolly answered.

"...If I'm in love as you say...I want to see you prove it," Kanda challenged, still a bit dazed. Allen's eyes widened. "How can I do that? That feeling is yours, not mine." But Allen kept it a secret that he had developed a crush on the good looking man. "Kiss me." If Kanda didn't look so serious, Allen would have fallen off his chair. He did anyway.

"T-That is...In public?! No no no, it's just...!"Allen never got to finish his sentence, because Kanda made a disapproving 'tch' and yanked him forward for his rather bruising first kiss. Allen let out a startled noise, allowing Kanda to dip his tongue in and deepen the kiss. Despite the growing stares from bystanders, Allen couldn't help but weaken against Kanda's forceful lips, not even noticing when Kanda gripped his shoulders and pulled him closer. He let out a gasp, finally freeing himself due to oxygen deprivation.

"You idiot!! In broad daylight too!" Allen blushed, noticing that people all around were giving him looks. Kanda ignored his rants, instead licking his lips thoughtfully. Then he smirked. "I definitely can get used to this." The man liked Allen's flavour, slightly chocolaty from his previous drinks but the distinct milk and honey prevailed. And Allen was really adorable when he blushed like that.

"So cute..." Kanda's finger brushed the teen's cheeks softly, delighting in the red shade which covered them. His smirk grew wider as he watched Allen fidget uncomfortably. "Fine, we'll continue this at home."

"Home? What home?!" Allen screeched in disbelief even as he got thrown into a cab. Allen was terrified; he was being kidnapped by his patient! Or pseudo patient, since he wasn't a real doctor. And during the whole cab ride, Kanda had an arm tightly wound around his waist, the man himself occasionally pressing small kisses to Allen's neck. "Can we have less physical contact...? I just got to know you..."

"This is why dating kids are a hazard."

"Kid?! I'm nineteen years old and I'm the youngest student in my advanced classes!" Allen huffed indignantly.

"Overachiever," Kanda snorted, "And you are a kid to me. I'm twenty-three. Brats your age are so naive."

"I am not naive!" Allen protested hotly, forgetting the cab driver could hear him. "You talk too much," Kanda commented and decided to shut Allen up. He closed his lips over Allen's once more, effectively silencing the poor boy, who couldn't fight back at all due to his slight physical build compared to Kanda's. Kanda smirked in satisfaction seeing Allen's face all red from the lack of air and embarrassment.

"Don't step on an adult's tail without knowing what it'll get you into, moyashi."

Allen suddenly regretted the fact that he ever met Kanda. He was protesting every bit of the way as Kanda threw him up over his shoulder and carried him to what seemed like Kanda's house, a condominium. "Where are we going?! Let me down!" Allen smacked Kanda's back, but it didn't faze Kanda at all. The man was wearing a smug smile the whole time in the elevator and if it was possible, his smirk grew wider when he opened the door to his home and deposited Allen onto the couch, who jumped up quickly and sat up warily.

"I've let you down now, happy? Now I'm just getting really impatient..." Seeing Kanda lick his lips made Allen incredibly nervous and hot at the same time. That sexy man should NOT be doing something so erotic! For every step Kanda took forward, Allen took twice backwards. It was not too long before the poor boy's back hit the wall, and Kanda was fast closing in on him. Desperate, Allen scrambled for the first doorknob he touched and locked himself in.

"...Stupid moyashi..." Kanda muttered, but a sly grin worked itself up onto his face.

Allen only discovered belatedly that he had barricaded himself in of all places, Kanda's bedroom. The snow haired teen cursed his luck and knew it was only a matter of time before Kanda got in. He sat down on the bed, thinking of how he could get out of the room without getting noticed. Maybe climb out of the window? Allen peered out, and shook his head. No matter how good he was at circus acrobatics, there was no way he'd survive a twelve story fall. And Allen would be stupid to hope there would be air vents in the room; it wasn't like he was in a movie. There was another door in the room, which Allen mournfully discovered was the door to the bathroom. He was truly doomed.

"Enough exploration, moyashi?" A cool voice behind him made him jump and the teen found himself trapped in the embrace of the one man he avoided.

"L-Let me go!" Allen valiantly struggled against Kanda's grip, who wasn't having an easy time restraining the shorter male until a crack sounded and Kanda abruptly let go, clutching at his back instead. Worry overcame Allen's panic, arms coming around Kanda to support him. "Are you okay?!"

"…I think I hurt my back…Because of that stupid fight with the stupid rabbit…" Kanda cursed under his breath as he was led to lie down on his comfortable bed. "Rabbit…? You mean Lavi?" Allen quipped in shock, wondering what prompted the adults to break out into a fight. "Yeah. Then the idiot rabbit dragged me to the clinic to get treatment…Hn, as if I need it," the Japanese snorted.

"By the looks of it, you don't, but better be safe than sorry," Allen stated as he looked about for visible bruises. "Now that I look closer…There's a nasty one here…" Allen rubbed his index finger lightly on a purple bump right under Kanda's jaw.

"Do you have any ointment? You got yourself all worked up again. I think I'll give you a free treatment this time." Kanda pointed at his bedside drawer, too weary to even look up. The medical student drew out a bottle of lotion and briskly removed Kanda's shirt, noticing some other bruises, probably obtained when Kanda hit something in his argument with Lavi. Kanda quietly rolled over and allowed Allen to do his job. He really got worked up in a short span because of his extreme jealousy. And he wanted to feel Allen's fingers on his skin again. Getting into a fight with Lavi became a good excuse after all. Kanda did a victory smirk, hidden by his pillow.

Poor innocent Allen forgot about Kanda's indecent intentions before as his dedicated doctor side took over and he was facing this task with a professional determination. If he was a real doctor, everyone would've admired his ability to keep work and play apart. Allen was doing his job determinedly, not letting his attraction for Kanda's seductive body distract him.

Unfortunately for him, Kanda had very different ideas in mind. It didn't help that Allen had curious fingers either. The massage started out soothing. Kanda was turning into jelly again with Allen's fingers kneading his muscles gently and coaxing his body to relax. In the silence, Allen allowed his fingers to wander, running along the firmly toned muscles. He could feel the strength tightly bound into the taut sinews, and suddenly shivered. The boy blushed and inwardly bashed himself for feeling erotic out of the blue. His movement became more hesitant; as if afraid he'd touch somewhere else which made him feel hot and bothered.

Now the massage was turning more into an exploration of Kanda's body which did not include his more personal areas. Allen felt like nosebleeding when he imagined and scolded himself for having such lewd thoughts. On the receiving end, Kanda felt Allen's fingers slowing from their rhythmic movement, and aimlessly drifting over his skin. He could sense the vague warmth emanating from his fingertips tracing the ridges of his muscles almost teasingly. Allen Walker was doing it again, Kanda realized with a stunned clarity. He was seducing Kanda without even realizing it! The man noted, with a wry smile, that Allen did not probably realize that he was naturally erotic and enticing.

Allen stopped in surprise when Kanda turned around from under him, a lewd smirk painted upon his lips. The familiar sting of panic rapidly climbed when Allen felt an uncomfortable bulge poking his pelvic area. Before he could react, Kanda caught his wrists and pulled, sending Allen sprawling onto his chest. Allen landed face first with an ungraceful thump. Taking advantage of Allen's confused senses; the Japanese almost gleefully ripped the simple shirt off the younger adult, ignoring the indignant yelp from said person.

"K-Kanda-san?! What are you doing?!"

"Can you stop being so fucking formal when we're about to have sex? You aren't a doctor, so I don't qualify as patient. DROP the suffix, moyashi," Kanda let out a feral growl, tugging down Allen's pants easily even as Allen struggled in Kanda's grip.

Allen blushed the colour of ripe strawberry, one hand firmly holding onto the hem of his pants while the other was still captive to one Kanda Yu.

"Sex?! You incorrigible pervert, since when have I agreed to this?! And my name is Allen!!"

"Struggling makes it better…You natural pervert."

Allen opened his mouth to retort, but was left speechless as Kanda's lips closed over his, giving him an intense kiss. Kanda pulled off his pants the moment Allen's hand slackened. Cursing his carelessness, Allen abruptly pulled away and hastily gathered the blankets around his hips, blushing adorably like the virgin he is. Kanda glared at him, displeased that he was not allowed to see Allen's beauty in full. He wrapped a hand around the back of Allen's neck, and pulled him again into a harsher, rougher kiss, with lips made swollen from the forceful sucking and tongue fighting its way in artfully by seduction; as if to punish Allen for disobeying him.

Allen squeaked as he felt an electrical tinge go through him when Kanda's swollen crotch brushed against his naked skin. Pleased by his reaction, Kanda reached out a hand to flatten a palm against Allen's back, while the other shamelessly groped the soft flesh of his butt, pressing Allen's nether regions closer. The teenager, almost adult, winced when the friction felt a bit more pleasurable than he expected. Allen Walker knew he was in trouble when he thought so. His resistance was weakening, and Kanda knew so. A smirk played on his lips, being able to tell what was on Allen's mind.

"So you do enjoy this…" "I am not…! You're f-forcing this on me…"

Allen's voice trailed off into a soft moan when Kanda's finger lazily trailed up his spine. And that was how Kanda assured himself of his triumphant victory over Allen. The man nipped at Allen's neck, biting down on his shoulder at a point. A small sound of surprise escaped the white-haired boy when he felt Kanda's canines graze into his skin. Kanda smirked up at him, lapping up the hickey he made satisfactorily. Allen was mesmerized by the thought of having his first hickey, until he broke out into a worse blush at the thought. The teen cursed himself for being such a hopelessly helpless virgin; imagine being moony just because he had a hickey!

The daydreaming boy was brought back to earth when Kanda closed his lips around his nipple and lightly sucked. Allen's breath hitched, and shyness returning full blast, pushed futilely at Kanda's chest. What was intended to be a protest came out as a mewl from Allen, shivering as the pleasing sensation tingled throughout his body when Kanda's hand came up to lavish attention on the pink flesh.

"Ka…Kanda…!" He was barely able to form a coherent word now with his mind clouded by the haze of lust.

Kanda slackened his grip on Allen a bit and picked up the bottle of lotion. He generously coated his fingers with the slippery substance and had to suppress the tremor of delight coursing through his body. Allen gasped and squirmed uncomfortably the moment Kanda slipped a finger into his virginal entrance. He tensed even further when he felt his tight opening breached by a second finger. Allen bit his lip to prevent himself from crying out in pain when Kanda inserted a third finger, stretching him painfully.

"Relax, moyashi…It's not gonna help if you're being this rigid…" Kanda coaxed, lightly kissing Allen's neck to distract him from the pain.

Allen pitifully whimpered, but he attempted to ease the tightness of his muscles. The boy absently thought that it was fortunate that he was a medical student. Allen bravely held back the tears that threatened to show, and began controlling his breathing into a methodical rhythm. Kanda could feel Allen lowering his guard and almost smiled at how well Allen seemed to be able to control his own body. Allen's breathes became harsher, what with Kanda beginning to move the digits within him, the strange and sore sensation of being stretched in an intimate place he would've not let someone else touch.

Kanda was trying to be as gentle as he humanly could, because it did not please him to see Allen's face scrunched up in concentration trying to ignore the pain the process of preparing him gave. On the other hand, Allen was wondering why people liked anal sex. Were they masochists? Did they enjoy the feeling of being torn inside? At least, that was how Allen felt right now. He seriously doubted he was going to like this when Kanda's fingers made contact with a very sensitive area within him. He jumped a bit, startled at the change. It was…enjoyable.

Kanda had noticed, and he directed his efforts into stroking that certain spot, smirking as Allen changed from being pain-stricken to panting with obvious pleasure. His fingers were digging into his shoulder, not that Kanda minded. It only proves how absorbed Allen was in his ministrations. "I suppose this is as far as it goes." Kanda's voice shook Allen out of his lulled sense of security, who blearily looked up in confusion.

His brows furrowed together in dissatisfaction when he felt Kanda remove his fingers. "Patience…I'll give you something much better," Kanda whispered conspiratorially, licking Allen's earlobe. "But I need you to take it out for me."

Allen blushed greatly, knowing what Kanda meant. But he was already so needy and lustful his mind didn't function rationally. His hand reached towards Kanda's crotch shakily and pulled down the zip, releasing Kanda's erection from its constraint. Kanda let out a sigh on contentment; his pants had really been uncomfortable. Allen gulped, Kanda's length was impressive and Allen suddenly feared if it would really fit inside him.

"Lift yourself. I'll fit it in."

Allen glanced hesitantly at Kanda, but the man will not allow him to back out now. He was unsatisfied if he were to be teased so much only to be left at this stage. His hands upon Allen's waist, he tugged insistently on it, until Allen relented and raised himself on all fours, trembling in anticipation. Kanda smirked, as if sensing Allen's uncertainty. He guided Allen by his waist, slowly pulling him closer until his tip rested snugly against Allen's entrance. Allen twitched, embarrassed by his inexperience.

"It'll hurt. Bear with it," Kanda warned him and without waiting, plunged his hard erection into Allen.

The boy bit his tongue accidentally from the shocking pain. He squealed and his hands gave way, his head falling to the crook of Kanda's neck. Kanda ceased movement, waiting for Allen to adapt to his discomfort. "I-I don't think I can do this…" Allen gasped out, his words broken with bits of pained hitches. "Don't be such a wimp, moyashi…You'll get a deserving reward if you put up with the pain for a while," Kanda tersely answered, placating Allen by licking and nipping at his chest.

"Try to move…slowly. As long as you need…" A little bit encouraged by Kanda's patience with him, Allen placed both his hands on Kanda's chest and pushed himself up. He winced, feeling the slippery sensation of Kanda's length retracting from within him. Kanda murmured encouraging words to him, stroking about his hips lightly. The pain seemed to lessen when Allen settled back down, his body getting more used to being stretched.

"Did you know…you're the most erotic creature I've ever met…?"

"W-What?" Allen didn't stop moving, as he found the routine movement helped Kanda fit him better, but he was startled by Kanda's sudden words. Kanda smirked lightly up at him, talking was the most he could do as he was controlling his urge to take over and pound the boy into the mattress. The feeling of Allen riding him was heavenly, and things were only going to get better.

"The first time you touched me…It felt so good. To be honest, if I wasn't having muscle ache, or wasn't in the right frame of mind, I'd have pinned you down and raped you regardless. You made me hard with just the sound of your breathing," Kanda chuckled a bit as he related his experience of his first massage from Allen.

The medical student blushed terribly. "You pervert…! H-Having such a reaction when I was only doing my job!" However, being told so while Allen was concentrated on making himself and Kanda feel better left him even hornier than before and Kanda could tell when Allen ceased the pain-scrunched face. Small ragged breaths escaped the succulent juicy lips which Kanda longed to capture again.

Kanda groaned aloud as Allen's muscle got tighter around his swollen shaft. "That's it…Faster…" Allen's mind was fading into the pleasure induced haze, forgetting the soreness of being stretched beforehand. The young man was warming up to him, not uncomfortable anymore with the notion of being intimate with him, and it pleased Kanda greatly. Allen was ready for more intensity.

"Don't you think you need my help…moyashi?" Kanda almost purred, running his fingers along Allen's sensitive skin in a teasing hint. Allen had caught on immediately, and his cheeks blossomed into a deeper crimson at that very thought.

"N-No…!" Allen spluttered, but it was too late. Kanda placed his hands on Allen's petite waist and pulled him down, pressing his throbbing cock further into Allen. The boy let out a high-pitched shriek, almost collapsing onto the sweaty broad chest. Kanda smirked, observing Allen's lips slightly parted as the boy panted heavily above him. Not enough, Kanda mouthed wordlessly to the young adult. Allen's mouth fell open, grappling for words when Kanda opted to pull him down for a searing kiss.

Distracted by the moist lips and territorial tongue dominating his mouth, it had been too late by the time Allen noticed Kanda rolled over and pinned him down into the bed now. Kanda resumed his thrusting, even deeper and harder. He couldn't deny his celibate self of such a mind-blowing pleasure, lifting Allen's hips higher in the process to gain more depth into the boy who was blindly holding onto him in the rush of sensation.

Allen's protests had died down as fast as it came; being seduced by one of the hottest men on Earth did that to people. "K-Kanda…! Hyaa…Haa…" Allen's moans were incredibly arousing, and Kanda was not wrong when he thought of Allen as the most erotic person he's met. He couldn't resist the magnetic pull the boy had on him. Allen mewled aloud as Kanda grasped his own erection and pumped.

"D-Don't…!"

"What's wrong? Hn…It feels better…Doesn't it?" Kanda whispered, jerking almost roughly and pounding into Allen with such force Allen had his head thrown back in ecstasy. Not being able to hold back anymore, Allen's mind went blissfully blank as he came into Kanda's hand, spurting white seed over his abdomen. Kanda continued his thrusts a few times before he too, released his seed into Allen. Allen laid on the bed weakly, panting for air.

Kanda propped himself up on his elbows, in case he crushed Allen with his weight. He licked his cum-stained fingers satisfactorily. "It was delicious, moyashi." Allen flushed, and lightly smacked Kanda's chest. "I can sue you for rape and sexual harassment, you arse." But Kanda could see from Allen's content smile that he was only joking. "Moyashi…If you do that I might have to rape you again." He squeezed Allen's butt just for an extra tease.

"Kanda…! C-Can you pull out now…?"

"But my cum will leak out of your nice butt when I pull away…" Kanda loved teasing Allen; the boy was so cute when his face turned all red.

"It's alright…! I can't keep it in the whole time!" Allen stuttered, the images Kanda planted in his mind so perverted he couldn't stand to dwell on it.

"…I suppose I can always do you the favour of filling you up again…"

"S-Shut up, Kanda!"

Kanda easily slid himself out, sighing in slight disappointment when the warmth left him, but he gathered Allen into his arms and settled back into bed. "You smell good, moyashi. Stay with me…" Allen sleepily nodded, now that he was satiated he needed the rest. A loud bang told him otherwise. Kanda sat up in irritation.

"If that's the idiot rabbit breaking down my door, I'm going to kill him." A very familiar scent of smoke sent chills down Allen's spine.

"…Kanda…I think it's my uncle and he's most definitely here to kill you."

"…Shit."

Allen prayed after the fiasco blows over, Cross would allow them both to properly date. That was, if Cross left Kanda in one piece after he was done. Lord bless his poor new boyfriend.

* * *

A/N: Merry Christmas, everyone! I was going to do the whole Yullen Week Theme things...But my constant travelling and sickness has gotten in the way. So I can only offer this smidgen of smutty writing as an apology, also a birthday gift to Allen dearest! When I get better, I'll post my Yullen Week compilation. Thanks for putting up with my tardiness.


End file.
